


Red Lipped Inscecurities

by Lapis_Paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Creampie, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, Tattoos, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: Lance has run away from Keith and into the showers in the middle of a heated makeout session. It's not that he didn't want to continue, he just......wasn't sure how Keith would react to something Lance had done during one drunken night out with Hunk........





	Red Lipped Inscecurities

**Author's Note:**

> This now includes art I commissioned by jhoca!! I’m so pleased and I hope you guys enjoy it too! You can find the artist on Twitter (jhocaaaa), Instagram (jhocaaa) and Tumblr (jhoca-art). Please check their stuff out, it’s amazing! And jhoca if you’re reading this, thank you!!

It wasn’t that he was embarrassed per se…. _Ok so he was embarrassed_. He wanted to have sex with Keith, their makeout sessions lately have been so heated and to be honest he’s been more than ready to have Keith shove his face into the mattress and plow into him for all he’s worth but…What would he say when he saw that? How would he react?

_Would he laugh? Mock him? Find it sexy?_

When he got it, he was pretty drunk and the only person who knew about it was Hunk. I mean, he was with him when he got it so of course he knew. And even if he hadn’t been, he tells Hunk everything so he would know either way. Who was he kidding, he’s sure Pidge knew too. Hunk is bad at secrets and the three of them are so close, he’s positive somehow the little gremlin knows about it. Even if she doesn’t know something, when she does find out, it always seems like she’s not surprised. Kind of annoying really.

**Anyway** , back to the matter at hand. Literally. So here he was in the shower having run away from Keith yet again rubbing one out after fingering himself because he was too chicken shit to let his new boyfriend see the tattoo on his ass.

_What was it?_  

Well, it was a pair of red lips. God, it was such a cliché. He’d gotten it shortly before they ended up here in space. It had barely finished healing up actually. He had felt confident and sexy about it back when he got it. Now he wondered if it was a mistake.

As the water cascaded down his back and he continued to slowly stroke himself and let out breathy moans to thoughts of his boyfriend fucking him into the mattress, biting his neck, grabbing a handful of his ass.

_He was so close, so___!_

“Mmm well this is a sight. I wondered where you had run off to this time” a very familiar voice drawled suddenly very close behind him. _Fuck._

“Ah, Keith! Umm..”

_Shit._ There was no escape. _Had he seen it yet?_ He was sure his face was red, and God he didn’t want to turn around to see Keith’s reaction.

All of a sudden, he felt his boyfriend’s chest on his back and _fuck_ if that didn’t re-ignite the ever closing in orgasm he had delayed due to Keith’s sudden presence. He could feel that Keith still had on his boxers, but his dick was most definitely poking into Lance’s ass and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips if he tried.

Keith stepped back from him and he swore he heard the sound of Keith’s boxers dropping to the floor over the sound of the water from the shower.

Seconds later, Keith was behind him again, a slightly clawed finger trailing down his back getting dangerously close to his ass. Lance shivered in anticipation, tattoo momentarily forgotten.

“Now where were we earlier? Mmm it was something like……”

Suddenly Keith got quiet. And Lance wasn’t sure what to think. In his haze of lust, he had forgotten about the issue at hand.

 

_Well, here comes the laughter_ he supposed.

Only there was none. Suddenly one gloved hand (dammit Keith knew the gloves made him _weak_ ) was shoved into his mouth and the other had a handful of Lance’s ass.

“So is this what you were hiding? I wondered why you were always so cautious about me seeing your ass. Don’t know why, it’s fucking perfect, and this? Mmmm just makes me want you more.”

Lance tried to form a response _**really**_. But all that came out was a garbled moan.

“That’s it baby, suck on my fingers, get them nice and wet. Let me take care of you” Keith said hoarsely before nibbling on his neck and squeezing his ass _hard_.

Before Lance could fully comprehend what was happening, the fingers were suddenly gone from his mouth, and he heard water splash from behind him.

“Ah, fuck!” he cried out. Keith was on his knees behind him still squeezing his ass, but now his teeth were grazing over where the tattoo was.

“Mmm gotta leave my own mark babe” as he bit down on his asscheek. Lance moaned loudly.

“Quiet darling, don’t want to wake our friends. Be a good boy and bend forward a bit. That’s it. Now where was I? Ah now I remember.”

Suddenly Lance felt his ass cheeks spread open and one of Keith’s fingers slipped in alongside…

“Mierda!” Lance moaned out.  Keith had added his tongue.

“Already nice and open for me. Were you thinking about this? Did you finger yourself before I got here?” Keith asked.

Coherent thought and words were not forming for Lance at that moment. The only noise he was able to make was loud moaning and screaming.

_SMACK_!

Keith’s hand had come down hard on Lance’s ass.

“I asked you a question babe. Were you fingering yourself before I got here?”

“Yes. Wan…ted you” Lance managed to say brokenly.

“Perfect” Keith said adding another finger, his tongue returning alongside it.

Lance didn’t know if he’d be able to hold in his orgasm much longer.

“It’s ok love, release, I got you.”

With those words, Lance whimpered at the sensation, Keith’s fingers hitting his prostate and his tongue licking his asshole as he shakily released his load onto the tile of the shower stall. He was spent, but he wanted more.

“Kei—“

“Oh baby, I’m far from done with you” his boyfriend said.

Suddenly Keith was up, and Lance was turned around quickly as he suddenly felt lips on his own. The kiss was intense, Keith nibbling on his lips, both of their hands roaming on each others bodies. Without warning and without breaking the heated kiss they were sharing, Lance felt himself being lifted from the floor. Instinctively he wrapped his legs around his boyfriend, moaning into his mouth. Before he knew it, he felt Keith press into him and yet another load moan rang through the bathroom, only this time it was Keith’s.

“Fuck, I knew you would be perfect. I can usually go for a while, but I can’t this time, I’m sorry babe, I’ve wanted this for so long. I ___”

“It’s ok babe, give it to me” Lance said cutting him off.

And with that, Keith’s eyes turned almost yellow, as he rocked into his boyfriend at a fast pace.

“Ah ah, Lance, fuck!” Keith moaned.

Lance’s moan followed along with his second release. Keith’s release followed almost instantly after, filling Lance.

Keith slowly brought Lance back down to the floor, kissing him softly.

The water continued to drip over them, as Lance looked at his boyfriend lovingly. His legs weren’t going to hold him up much longer.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then I’ll take you back to my room. I want to cuddle with you tonight” Keith said to him.

“Keith, post sex cuddler huh? Who knew”

Keith pinched Lance’s ass as he let out a yelp.

The two took a shower together, with plenty of roaming hands and soft kisses. Once they deemed themselves clean, they both got redressed and headed out of the bathroom hand in hand.

Walking out, they failed to notice a certain short haired girl waiting by the doors.

“Oh, finally done huh? I can take my shower now I guess. If all that noise was anything to go by, I'm guessing Keith didn’t have a problem with that tattoo of yours after all huh?”

_Dammit Hunk_ , Lance thought to himself as his cheeks turned scarlet. He started to walk away at a fast pace, Keith trailing behind him, listening to Pidge cackle behind them. Before they were completely out of her view however, Keith turned around grabbing a handful of Lance’s ass and said

“The tattoo will certainly _never_ be a problem”

Lance sputtered next to him as Pidge snorted and walked into the bathroom.

Once they reached Keith’s room and were about to settle for the evening, Lance quietly asked his boyfriend

“You really don’t have a problem with it?”

Keith rolled on top of him, nibbling his neck and said

“Let me show you just how much I don’t have any issues with it”

And with that, round two for the evening officially started.


End file.
